


An Unforgettable Anniversary!

by redbinderdiaries



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Gen, Unfinished, redbinderdiaries, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbinderdiaries/pseuds/redbinderdiaries
Summary: Depressed with being old, Grandpa buys a special potion from a mysterious woman which grants him and Grandma renewed youth. But trouble is brewed when the potion continuously falls in the wrong hands.
Kudos: 1





	An Unforgettable Anniversary!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story that inspired the account redbinderdiaries.
> 
> In the early 2000s I worked on this fantastical story about Grandpa finding this potion that would make him young again.
> 
> I had put a lot of effort into planning this story, even going as far as to make an outline of the plot.
> 
> At the time, I didn't have a computer, so this was all written and stored in the titular red binder, and I vowed to someday put it online when I had Internet access. 
> 
> This story is written in script format, and was about 3/4 complete before I abandoned it. Due to the size of this story, I will be posting periodically.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**_Our story begins at the school of P.S. 118. It is lunchtime, and all of the students are in the cafeteria, busily eating their food before recess. There is, however, one boy who isn't eating; who is in fact, silently working away on something at one of the tables. This football-headed id is named Arnold, and beside him his best friend Gerald is attentively watching his actions until finally..._ **

Gerald: Hey Arnold, what are you doing?

Arnold: Oh, I'm just writing a card for Grandma and Grandpa. Tomorrow is their 50th anniversary, didn't I tell you?

Gerald: Obviously not. So, is that all you're giving them?

Arnold: Well, no. Actually, I have their gift at home in my room. I can't wait until they see it; all of the boarders and myself pitched in to buy it.

Gerald: What did you buy?

Arnold:(smiles) It's a secret...

Stinky: Fifty years? Wilikers, that sure is a long time to be hitched up with someone!

Arnold: But think about it, Stinky: wouldn't you want to spend the rest of your life with someone special? I know I would; I think it would be nice to share feelings with the one you love and be eternal soulmates.

_**Helga, who is sitting at another table in the cafeteria, furtively swoons at what Arnold said. Gerald shakes his head.** _

Gerald: "Eternal Soulmates?" You read too much, man.

Stinky: All the same, fallers, I think that the whole marriage idea is a dang nightmare.

Sid: Tell me about it. Fifty years together...stuck with a GIRL! That's almost as bad as fifty years in prison!

Stinky: Or fifty years lost in a dark smelly cave!

Sid: Or...or...in a spaceship filled with spider monkeys!

Arnold, Stinky and Gerald stare at Sid incredulously.

Sid:(defensively) What?! It could happen...

Gerald: They DO have a point Arnold. I don't think I would want t spend my life with a girl.

Arnold:(slyly) Oh, I think you would, Gerald...

_**Arnold glances over his shoulder for a brief second. Gerald follow his glance to the table where Phoebe is talking and laughing with someone. Gerald blushes. Sid and Stinky, oblivious to what had just transpired, shrug their shoulders. The bell rings, signalling the start of recess.** _

* * *

_**Later on, at the boarding house Sunset Arms, Grandpa is sitting on his bed, looking at an old photo album and looking morose.** _

Grandpa:(sighs, thinking) Those were the good old days. Plenty of free time, not a care in the world...

_**Grandpa's train of thought is broken by Grandma dressed as a cowboy and chasing down the hall with a lasso.** _

Grandpa:(out loud)...and Pookie wasn't such a dang looney-bird!\

Grandma:(in the hall) Yee-haw! Hog-tie him! We've still got to brand the piggy!

Arnold:(in the hall): Grandma, no!

_**Some more squealing and shouts from Grandma are heard until finally Abner darts in the room and under the bed Arnold runs into the room after him.** _

Arnold: Abner!...Oh, hi, Grandpa.

_**Arnold walks up to Grandpa and sits on the bed beside him.** _

Grandpa: Hey there, short man. How was school?

Arnold: It was okay. What are you doing?

Grandpa: Oh, nothing; just recollecting my days of youth and reminiscing through these old photo albums, that's all.

Arnold: Are you okay?

_**Grandpa turns a page in the photo album to a picture of him and Grandma having a water fight at the beach and sighs.** _

Grandpa: You know, short man, if there's one thing I miss more than anything else, it's the simple pleasures of being young. It's too bad you won't appreciate it until you're all grown up, but I guess that's life for you.

_**Arnold looks at the sad look on his Grandpa's face, hops off the bed and smiles at him.** _

Arnold: Well...don't worry, Grandpa. I think that you'll feel better by tomorrow. In fact, I'm sure of it. You'll see. Goodnight, Grandpa.

_**Arnold walks out of the room. Abner crawls out from under the bed and looks up at Grandpa. Grandpa closes the photo album, sets it down, and picks up Abner.** _

Grandpa: Feel better tomorrow? I doubt, that...(to Abner) I bet YOU don't have to worry about youth, boy. Seeing those vacant eyes o yours, and that happy little grin...(sighs) I need to do something.

_**Downstairs, Arnold and the rest of the boarders are sitting down in the living room discussing an important matter.** _

Arnold:...And so I thought it would be a good idea to throw a surprise anniversary party for Grandma and Grandpa. I think it would really cheer them up.

Oskar: Anniversary party? We already paid for the anniversary present, though. Do you think I'm made of money...Ow! What was that for?!

Suzie: How could you be so selfish, Oskar? We should consider Grandpa's feelings and make this an anniversary that they won't forget.

Ernie:(whispers)...or at least Gramps won't...

Oskar: What about me? I've got feelings too, you know!

Mr. Hyunh: You be quiet. I agree with Arnold. I think we should do something for Grandpa. After all, it's his boarding house, and we live in it. It's the least we could do to repay him.

Oskar: Alright, fine! When do we start planning?

Arnold: Well, since Grandpa's asleep, how about now? That way, we can throw the party tomorrow.

Ernie: Yeah, no time like the present, huh? Good thinking, Arnie!

Suzie: Yeah, let's get started!

Arnold: Okay, here's what we'll do...

_**As Arnold explains his ideas to the boarders, Grandpa is sneaking out the back door in the kitchen. Just when Grandpa sets foot outside, Abner squeals loudly. Grandpa tries to quiet Abner down.** _

Grandpa: Shh!! I said you can walk with me, not wake up the whole neighborhood! Now, come on!

_**Grandpa sneaks outside and slowly closes the door behind the pig. Then he and Abner open the back gate and walk off into the night.** _

_End of Part 1_


End file.
